dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Net Slum
Net Slum, it is a place where the remnants of undeleted data have gathered, mixed with older generation information, and undiscovered bugs. Together they have constructed this area you see around you. To put it more precisely, it is a place that we constructed ourselves; several places like this exist in the world, some of which you've visited. -'Helba' .hack//SIGN (Tran-scribed by FreedomRedeemer '') thumb|Net Slum '''Net Slum' is a place that exists in The World, yet doesn't, as it isn't controlled by the System Administrators. It is a place where failed or unwanted data (such as Vagrant AIs), and hackers gather. (Unknown Source) Location Net Slum does not exist in any one place. Although there are numerous gates to Net Slum in The World, Net Slum exists outside the system as well, which is why system administrators are unable to track it as if it were a normal field or server. .hack//SIGN Net Slum is accessed via a "Helba Gate" on a field, available only for a short amount of time to allow the heroes to enter. .hack//Mutation Kite and BlackRose learn of its existence from Wiseman, who tells them the method to enter Net Slum The Vagrant AI Plaird tells them the keywords Λ Pulsating Worst Core which leads them to Net Slum. Later, the two can enter Net Slum directly by using the keywords Λ Pulsating Truth's Core. .hack//Quarantine Helba briefly replaced Omega server's Root Town Lia Fail with Net Slum, turning it into a Root Town itself. This was to help protect Omega server from the influence of Morganna and the system's instability. Legend of the Twilight (Manga) In the Legend of the Twilight manga, Shugo's party are told of Net Slum by Kamui when they are searching for information about Zefie's mother in Naval Monte. They access Net Slum by using a "Helba Key" at the Chaos Gate. .hack//G.U. Games See Net Slum Tartarga. .hack//Quantum Hermit and Geek are seen trading information and data in a pub-like location that resembles the Net Slum Tartarga from the G.U. games, including the inhabitants (AIs) with televisions replacing their heads. Lost Data In .hack//SIGN, numerous failed copies of the player Tsukasa are found in Net Slum. They first appeared there six months prior to the ending of the series. In the .hack//Games, there were six Vagrant AI "citizens" of Net Slum: Thea, Culhwch, Dorin, Sconk, Spiritas, and Tartarga. There were also three hackers living there who "crossed the line" between human and AI: Jinn, Sheraton, and Plaird. In Unison, numerous copies of the game AIs are seen dancing in Net Slum. In the Legend of the Twilight manga, Lycoris briefly appears before Zefie in Net Slum. It is unknown whether or not this is the original Lycoris, or if it is some form of memory fragment or copy. Denizens of Net Slum *Culhwch *Dorin *Jinn *Plaird *Sconk *Sheraton *Spiritas *Tartarga *Thea Events thumb|left|The Gates of Net Slum {C}Net Slum was the final battleground in .hack//SIGN and the .hack//Games. It was also used as a strategic meeting place where Kite's party, Lios, and Helba would discuss how to counter Morganna Mode Gone. In Unison, the characters from both SIGN and the games would join and celebrate under Helba's fireworks display. Lios offered to make Net Slum an official Root Town, which Helba turned down. According to Analysis, sometime between Legend of the Twilight and The End of The World Lios finally convinces Helba and Net Slum is made into a real Root Town. In the Legend of the Twilight manga, Balmung challenges Shugo to test if he's worthy of seeing Aura. Trivia In the Legend of the Twilight manga, "Net Slum" is spelled "Net Slums". Category:The World Category:The World R:2